The Golden Knight
by SweetShireen
Summary: Medieval AU in which Puck is an arrogant, childish king, Daphne is the aggravating High Sorceress who works under him, and Sabrina is the valiant knight whom Puck has learned to loathe. #sgauweek


**A/N~** Wow, it's been a loooong time since I've uploaded anything on here. HELLO FRIENDS. I don't recognize anybody on fanfiction anymore, but I did see a few old writers on here for the prompt weeks, so that's nice. Anyway, this is a oneshot my sister convinced me to write based off of her awesome fanart of Puck, Daphne, and Sabrina in a Medieval AU. You can check it out on the deviantart link on my profile. Written for the sgtenthanniverse.

It's kind of silly, but I had fun writing it. :)

* * *

The Trickster King was in a bad mood.

Well, to be fair, he was always in a bad mood these days. When he had taken the throne after his father's death, the allure of ruling a kingdom and having the privilege of telling everyone what to do had momentarily blinded him. However, it turned out that being a king involved letter writing, conferences, lengthy lectures with Mustardseed, and worst of all, _responsibility_. Ugh.

To top it all off, not one month after he had ascended the throne, the neighbouring kingdom had decided to attack. Maybe they had thought the first son of Oberon was too young to know the tactics of war or too inexperienced to anticipate the attack. Whatever the case, they had looked down on him and that was their mistake.

Because the Trickster King was a master of games and he loved to win.

His methods weren't exactly noble. In fact, they were sly, manipulative, and downright childish. Still, it was war and a victory was a victory no matter how it was won. He should have been revelling in his glory and basking in the praise of his subjects right now.

That is what _should_ have been happening.

"The Hero?" The girl sitting next to him, clad in dark purple robes and a pointed hat, stirred excitedly. "Are you saying that you have found him?"

"Yes." Mustardseed nodded from the seat across from Puck. "That is the topic I wish to discuss."

The three of them were sitting around a table in the King's Conference Room; Puck – as the Trickster King, Mustardseed – as the General of Grand Affairs and the King's Advisor, and Daphne – as the High Sorceress and Vice Advisor to the King.

"Why do we need to discuss that?" Puck asked sullenly. "It's not like he _won the war_ or anything."

Beside him, Daphne let out a huge gasp.

"This is absurd! Outrageous! Preposterous!" She insisted. "Are we even speaking of the same person?"

"Even if you bombard me with all the words in your limited vocabulary, I refuse to change my mind." Puck stated stubbornly. "And what in the world is with naming that peasant _the Hero_? Don't make me laugh!"

Mustardseed sighed, giving his brother a knowing glance.

Puck just glowered.

After they had crushed the attacking troops, the kingdom had celebrated. In the beginning, they praised the king's sly thinking and were grateful to the two advisors beside him. Soon, however, the talk of the kingdom shifted to the mysterious knight who had led their troops to victory. His strength, his bravery, and his leadership were all said to be unparalleled, but his identity remained unknown.

"Did you know they call him the Golden Knight?" Daphne continued to ramble, ignoring the disgusted look Puck gave her. "Some say that it refers to the tinted parts of his armour. Others say it refers to his blonde hair which shines like gold in the sunlight. I, for one, think that it refers to the Heavenly Aura he probably has."

" _H-heavenly Aura?_ " Puck spluttered. "Do you even _hear_ yourself? How did a gushing girl like you become a part of my Council? This is a disgrace! You ought to be thrown into the dungeons for your senseless attitude!"

"Now, Puck," Mustardseed spoke calmly in a voice that suggested he was used to dealing with Puck's outbursts. "Daphne is the youngest High Sorceress this kingdom has ever had. At sixteen, she has mastered Dark Arts grown sorcerers cannot even dream of. She is a very valuable asset. And one you chose yourself, I might add."

"Precisely," Daphne said with a sweet smile. "But by all means, Your Majesty, throw me into the dungeons."

" _Argh!"_ Puck screamed at the world, thinking that the day could not possibly get any worse.

But then it did.

"The Golden Knight has enormous support from the masses," Mustardseed said. "It is only right that you, as the king, officially recognize his acts of valour."

Daphne nodded in agreement

Puck simply stared at his advisors.

"Put aside your petty misgivings, Brother. Bringing the Golden Knight to our side will give us more power with our subjects and raising him to a higher rank will assure victory on the battlefield. It is a necessary move."

There was a long period of silence as the two advisors waited for their king's answer.

At last, Puck said one word.

"No."

The other two sighed.

"I thought you might say that," Mustardseed said, resigned. "In preparation for this scenario, I have already invited the Golden Knight to the palace. He is awaiting your arrival at this very moment."

" _What?!_ " Daphne and Puck both sprang out of their chairs, reacting in fashions not very becoming of the King and his High Sorceress.

"This is a miracle!" Daphne raised her staff high in triumph.

"This is betrayal!" Puck slammed his fist on the table, "I refuse to comply! Absolutely not!"

...

Fifteen minutes later, Puck sat on his throne. Sulking.

"Cheer up," his brother told him. "Try to smile a little, will you? You look like you are in pain."

Puck merely sneered back and slouched even further into his seat.

In front of him, Daphne was muttering excitedly to herself.

"Oh for goodness – how long will this take?" Puck exclaimed. "I want to have this over and done."

Mustardseed nodded and motioned for the guards to open the doors.

The Golden Knight entered.

He was wearing a dark cloak over his simple peasant clothes and chose to hide his face within the shadows of his hood. The knight walked slowly to the throne, flanked by a team of royal guards, and silently knelt before Puck.

Mustardseed cleared his throat, breaking the long silence.

"You have been summoned by the king in order to recognize your valiant efforts and contribution to our recent victory. Your presence here is a great pleasure to us all."

Puck snorted.

Mustardseed glared at him before continuing, "Knight, you may now address the king."

"It is an honour, My Liege." The Golden Knight spoke, his face still directed towards the ground.

Puck grunted in response. "Well, of course it is – _ow!_ " He let out a shriek; Daphne had taken her staff and not-too-secretly plunged it into his foot.

Both of his advisors were glaring at him now. Puck sighed.

It looked like there was no getting out of it. He would have to say farewell to his pride.

"Lift your head, Golden Knight, and let me see the face of the hero of this land." Puck spoke monotonously and with the excitement of a man who had repeated the same line a thousand times.

Barf.

Oh, well. Puck thought sullenly as the Hero lifted his head. He was preparing to say the stupid speech Mustardseed had given him when the Golden Knight took down his hood – and Puck froze.

Long blond hair spilled out. The Golden Knight had piercing, stormy blue eyes, lips pressed in a straight line, and an expression which was calm, yet serious.

Huh. At least one of the rumours was true; the golden knight _was_ beautiful. The thought came and went like a flash before Puck's brain pointed out to him the glaring fact in front of him.

Wait.

What?

"You!" Puck exclaimed, "You are a girl?"  
"Yes," the Golden Knight briefly allowed a smile to grace her features. "I am fairly certain that I am."

Daphne gasped. "This-this-this is –"she stammered.

"Not quite what you were expecting?" Puck asked smugly, "I suppose now you have to give up on your dreams of the dashing knight in golden armour."

The High Sorceress completely ignored the words of her king and rushed to stand in front of the Golden Knight.

"This is even better! There are not nearly enough girls in the palace!" Daphne seized the bewildered girl's hands and squeezed. "Can I call you Big Sister?"

"Uh," the Golden Knight managed to say as Daphne squeezed her hands even harder. "Okay."

Only Mustardseed seemed unperturbed.

"Let us move on. This invitation is not a simple act of gratitude or recognition. It is my wish that you stay at the palace and join the King's Council."

For a second, time seemed to slow down.

"What is the meaning of this?" Puck spoke at last, no humour in his voice.

"You know that the Council is established within six months of the king's ascension. Three months have passed and you only have two people on your council. I am merely trying to quicken the process. You must admit that she is the most likely candidate."

"Even so," Puck glared at his advisor. "This sort of matter has to be decided by me! We know next to nothing about the Golden Knight. Why, we just found out that she is a woman not two minutes ago! How can I trust a stranger like that when I don't even know her name?"

"Your Majesty, if you will let me speak," the Golden Knight interjected calmly.

"My name is Sabrina. Sabrina Grimm."

* * *

 **A/N~** Man, this AU has potential. Too bad I'll probably never continue it.

 _Puck:_ That's what you do best, isn't it? Start something and leave everybody hanging?

 _Me:_ Wait, what-

 _Puck_ : And another thing: why do you always make fun of me? In every single thing you write, you make me ridiculous!

 _Me:_ But that's kind of the point. You ARE ridiculous.

 _Puck:_ I am MAJESTIC. And unless you understand that don't even _think_ about me telling the readers to review.

 _Me:_ Aww, did little Pucky have his feelings hurt? _Aww_. I've missed your insecurity. I've missed having these imaginary conversations with you that probably nobody reads. I've missed this fandom. I've missed YOU.

 _Puck:_ Hey, even if you get all sentimental on me, I'm not forgiving you for abandoning me!

 _Me:_ Well, I'm back for now. At least for the tenth anniversary. Isn't that enough?

 _Puck:_ *sigh* Fine. _All right._ Okay, everybody. Review!


End file.
